


Moteur

by Minion_Energon_101



Series: TF2 Freakshow Stories [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Dancing, Jukeboxes, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Romantic Gestures, Slow Dancing, TF2 Freaks, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minion_Energon_101/pseuds/Minion_Energon_101
Summary: As soon as his friends mind wandered inward, Sniper knew his brilliant mind was going somewhere dangerous. Somewhere Sniper liked it to go when his teammate is there with him to deal with captured humans, and it never failed to make Sniper crave another victim just to see if Spy will finally man up and gut them himself. But now was not the time, and that murderous side of Spy wasn't the side of his friend he wanted to see just yet.





	Moteur

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, look, a TF2 Freak story by a newly introduced fan! Wow! And about such an old character idea too, but I'll continue it's legacy...  
> Even if its a cannibalistic, psychopathic, sadistic, masochistic, sociopathic... murderer...  
> Help me. I have a problem. And I love it.

He dropped his cigarette to the concrete floor and snubbed it out with his soles. He looked over to see Sniper, dressed in his all black new attire they found a while ago with his back to him. The jukebox playing a soft tune as Sniper stopped surfing the channels and turning around to face his friend. He didn't make eye contact, still focused on whatever was in his head, but his eyes were...

" _Monsieur_ , your rather," The Spy chuckled as he watched the black and red clothed Sniper turn on a familiar ditty he played rarely, "jubilant. You never play zhis song unless... your fishing for something."

The Sniper looked at his partner in crime, his dark brown eyes making the RED Spy shrink a bit into the light post behind him. Sniper never really was a man of many emotions, not before or after the BLU team tortured and killed the Australian brutally in 2Fort, and he wasn't emotional now. But that look always seemed to get Spy to curl in on himself instinctively. Sniper hadn't been a sadistic man before his heart stopped, he had been a man who took his hat off in respect when he got a kill and kept his obscenities to himself in his nest back at their original base. But this was not that Sniper anymore, as he staring at Spy like he'd seen something amazing. His eyes were blown wide and his irises were dilated, staring through the Spy but also devouring his teammate whole at the same time. Almost like a meal rather then a teammate.

"Fishin'?" He said happily as he took a step closer to Spy, his hands coming up to make gestures at his own chest. "Me? What for?"

Spy almost didn't want to insinuate anything, but the old memories were resurfacing faster then ever as the jukebox played. Many flashing images of dead bodies, caused by Sniper and himself, passed by behind his eyes as he looked at his friend. Blood and violence were what you simply saw with Sniper now, and after Spy had played the bloody suit card too many times to rein his friend back in, he knew gore came next just to get on his nerves. Plus, more blood.

"Ze old days." Spy said in a lower tone, almost lost in thought. "Finding our base for ze first time, your first kill after your rebirth, your first rage induced frenzy in Maine..."

The Sniper saw his friend, his best friend from 2Fort and fellow mercenary, seemingly zone out as the almost elevator music plays from the jukebox. As soon as his friends mind wandered inward, Sniper knew his brilliant mind was going somewhere dangerous. Somewhere Sniper liked it to go when his teammate is there with him to deal with captured humans, and it never failed to make Sniper crave another victim just to see if Spy will finally man up and gut them himself. But now was not the time, and that murderous side of Spy wasn't the side of his friend he wanted to see just yet.

He adores all of Spy as an individual, and he had no idea why. Before, as just any old Sniper hired into RED, he could find major faults in his friend he personally did not care for and try to stay away from them. The sneaking had seemed cowardly, the invisibility was cheap, and his taunts were a bit dramatic. At least Sniper had his little hiding hole to taunt from if he so wished. The things the Spy used to get at about torture being only a means to a job's end were about the closest they'd ever get to agreeing about work.

Oh, how that's changed. How **they** changed.

Sniper drew in closer to the leaning rogue, leaning down a little to make proper eye contact with him. "Like ya' first bloody suit. Like ya first actual kill while were by ourselves. Like our first time facing off with another Freak..."

That last part dragged Spy back, almost with a scowl as he thought of their first true obstacle with their new lives. Older, more insightful in the Freaks of their world, he could now identify the creature that had caused many fights between him and Sniper back then. The Vagineer. Such a crude abomination, and yet so viciously intelligent and horribly the strongest he knows of.

Sniper didn't want to start a fight, as they had long agreed that it was simply the Vagineer's fault for being such a harsh first lesson to them. He's just glad he has Spy's attention back, really. "Like our first true fight. Like our fight with tha' Spyper mongrel..." Now it was Sniper's turn to scowl as Spy's face morphed pleasantly at his expense. "What's with tha' look ya priss?"

Spyper had been a gentlemen, even if he had chopped off Sniper's head and covered Spy in his friends blood. He'd been nice, after all the fighting had been over and even helped Spy hold Sniper's head on to regenerate him after all the trouble. They weren't friends, Sniper and Spyper, but they had a respect sort of relationship now. Even if Spyper had warned Spy he wouldn't last long with Sniper in this kind of environment.

Spy looked at his friend in the eyes as he was leaning over him. Sniper, for some reason since his second chance at life, had always seemed docile in his presence unless Spy started to grate on his nerves. Kind of like when he kept using the bloody suit as an entrance, causing Sniper's eyes to go red and his face to fall into the creepiest stare he'd ever seen out of his friend. Even when Sniper had him against a wall back in the days they fought about the Vagineer incident, he had never felt truly unsafe with the Sniper until his eyes grew red. But now, his deep, dark, brown eyes were almost begging the Spy to pull his strings so they can both meet in the middle.

 "I'm not special like you,  _mon coeur_." Spy said, barely bridging the gap between them as he shifted his weight forward. He let out a small breath against his friends mouth as he noticed Sniper's upper lip twitching. "I can't do what you do. I'm just a human."

Sniper took that for what it was worth, closing the gap of their foreheads and making their hats become out of place on their heads as he nuzzled his Spy. His face wanted to crash into Spy's and ravage him, feel his flesh contort unlike the many others who's skin was torn open by Sniper.

That was a thought, feeling his lover in a more gentler light then his common and uncommon kills. Nippling at his lower lip to tease his Spy where he'd have eaten any other person's off. Kiss him and run his hands all inside his expensive suit where he'd have already carved the person up before putting his face anywhere near them. And if the Spy felt frisky like he had last time they kissed, they could French kiss until Spy needed air. Sniper's upper lip twitched at the thought of his friends vulnerability to him in that situation, causing the Spy to breath on his mouth to pressure him into making the first move.

But he wasn't an easy fish to catch. Nor a laid back man when he wanted something.

"Human... Freak... I don't see much of a difference here. Just between us." Sniper knew flattery had long gotten him nowhere with his friend, but being romantic couldn't hurt his chances.

Spy almost wanted to laugh in his face, literally, as he suggested that. "Are you kidding, you can break me in half with a single hug,  _cher_. I've zeen you do it to enough Scout's and Spy's to know you're not a joke with your hugs."

"Not my fault they were too flighty for my likin'. I like a good chase, but even I have to end the bloke sometime." Sniper said and watched his friend practically laugh at him. "And if I feel comfortable crushin' 'em in my arms, that's how they'll go... That or I'll simply break their spines." 

Spy felt his spine light up in his body, sending out a sensation to shiver and to back away from this man. But he had never listened before and he refused to listen now. Even when Sniper's right hand came to meet Spy's crossed arms over his chest, looking to either hold his hand or gain access to his suit and chest. Judging by how he dug his fingers into the creased up arms, he wanted Spy's hand.

He unfolded his arms and let Sniper's quickly take his left hand in his. The kidskin gloves were cold from having dealt with their weapons cache upstairs, and were slowly warming up thanks to Sniper's bare skin intertwining with them. Spy flexed his smaller hand to slowly fit in between Sniper's larger fingers and to let Sniper push his body closer to encircle his left arm around Spy's back.

Now, the Spy's spine was going all jelly on him when Sniper's whole left hand rested across his back. Even if it was protected by his suit and he knew Sniper would never hurt him, it still knew his capabilities. 

"Wouldn't mind havin' you close though." Sniper whispered and brought their joined hands up to his mouth, kissing the knuckle of his friends glove and smiled as it strengthened its grip on him.

By now, the jukebox had changed songs about two times or so. They both could tell as the instruments were far from what they heard when they turned it on and when they had began to flirt. The first had been elevator music with a piano and cello only, the second had sounded like something with violin, trumpet, and men's choir... Now, they heard what sounded like a slow jazz song with a bass in the forefront with smaller, unclear instruments in the background. But that didn't stop them from slowly making their way away from the post that Spy leaned in to about a six feet away, still holding each other close.

When they were that far away, Sniper ran his hand up and down Spy's back gently and slowly. He knew his friend enough by now to know when his body would start to shut him out, yet go along with his instructions as a survival tactic. Sniper hated it, yet loved it all at once when Spy would simply obey his orders without a question. He'd figure out how he felt about it later, for now, he pulled the Spy with him as he took a step backwards slowly.

The Spy followed his instructive movements, making eye contact the whole time. Spy was never a shy man, not unless Sniper was beyond rage and couldn't fathom seeing him covered head to toe in blood as he splattered it around. And the clean, unshaven face of Sniper was easy to look at and admire. Especially his brown eyes and dark hair covered lips. 

Sniper slowly pushed Spy forwards and took a step after him, slowly turning his partner as they made the step.

Spy's face lit up in realization and shock. He remembered this kind of movement from parties back in Europe with fancier clothes and nicer places to look at. He never expected it from Sniper, not in a long shot, as the brutal Freak was more inclined to provide sexual feats for showing romance. It's been a long time since his last waltz so he expected nothing short of a few rusty moves until he got back in the swing of things, but Sniper's body was an oddity and might take a bit to incorporate into his dance.

"Sniper..." Spy began as Sniper led them to the left, swinging them about ninety degrees to the left. 

As Spy started to find his footing with the Sniper's larger, boot covered feet this close to him, the Sniper dipped his head down and whispered. "You are a real beaut, Luv. A real..."

Sniper's words died on his lips as his eyes took in his lovers face. Spy's unprepared lips got a small peak from the Sniper's own to test the waters. Sniper's small peak was almost like he was measuring where he was allowed to go, and Spy tried to follow him in his retreat.

"You don't have to stop, _cher_." Spy said as he picked up his pace in their dance, moving more efficiently as the music filled their ears. 

Sniper didn't stop dancing as he slowly drew his left hand from Spy's back to his partners neck. He cupped and kneaded it gently as he pushed his lips onto Spy's to make a full blown kiss. His heart skipping in his chest as the kiss was returned in full vigor, the Spy's free right hand cupping the bearded cheek of the man he...

Spy stopped the thought right there, maybe later he'd get to talk to Sniper about how he felt. Maybe it'd be reciprocated, in full swing, because who would dance with a Spy draped in his arms without at least a feeling of endearment.

Sniper felt something similar, but in his heart he knew they'd have another Vagineer incident. He knew they'd have a hard time ahead, as Sniper wasn't the strongest or best around. Spyper proved that. But his heart belonged to this dapper man he held, and to his killing of the BLU Team that turned him into this today. He hated them with a passion, and they got no thanks for giving him this opportunity with his friend. But he knew he'd not trade his and Spy's relationship for anything.

Nonetheless, they never stopped dancing.

Nonetheless, they never stopped that kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Why was Sniper so happy in before? He has a new weapons cache and a pretty man at his side.  
> Also, they know where the BLU Medic is that helped kill Sniper.


End file.
